Dichloroisopropyl ether (DCIPE) is a by-product in the chlorohydrin process for making propylene oxide and is normally burned to recover the chlorine and heat values since there is no apparent use for it. No easy conversion to any other useful product is known. Thus, if a process could be developed to produce an already marketable product, the value of this by-product would be enhanced.